


Copenhagen Syndrome

by fraufi666



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Human Names, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Suspense, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway resents Denmark greatly. But what happens when he finds himself prisoner in a Danish basement? Is Denmark perhaps behind some evil joke, or is the purpose of Norway’s imprisonment something more? Perhaps there is a lot more to the situation that meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copenhagen Syndrome

It was as if all the light had been sucked out of the world. Lukas tried closing and reopening his eyes, but he couldn’t tell the difference. Where was he? Somewhere ahead of him, a tap was dripping. The Norwegian tried getting up but to his dismay realised that he was tied to something.

”Mmph!” He struggled to call, but his cry for help was trapped from a piece of tape covering his mouth. Lukas felt a pang of anxiety. Not only had he no idea where he was, but he was also completely trapped.

What kind of senseless idiot would do this? Lukas wondered in a mix of panic and frustration. He heard a chuckle far behind him…Or was it in the next room? It was impossible to tell in the dark. But from hearing that, one person instantly came into mind.

Mathias. That annoying Dane. He was awfully childish for a man of his age and status. Lukas internally cursed that the only thing he could remember was of his rival. Mathias had known Lukas since childhood and always liked to view him as a brother, yet Lukas was grateful that he wasn’t blood relatives with someone as ridiculous. They were far too different for staters. Mathias was extremely boastful and outspoken whilst Lukas was modest and only spoke when it was necessary to do so. And how he always joked about serious matters, completely ignorant towards anything Lukas had said, despite how harsh his words were. Whenever he joked, his bright blue eyes always twinkled in that overly cheery way which was almost enough to make Lukas’ stomach clench in nausea. To make matters worse, Mathias had all the money and royal recognition, which was widely regarded in

Denmark. It wasn’t all due to jealously…Lukas just didn’t feel that Mathias had deserved it. He was lazy and drank far too much. He basically had the mentality equivalent to a child. Even a child has more common sense, though Lukas grimly as he tried to suppress the memories of his most loathed person.

He jolted with a start. There were voices, although they were hard to make out. It then took him a while to realise that they were not in English. They weren’t in Norwegian either, so Lukas just couldn’t understand it. All he knew was that it was of some kind of European language.

The voices eventually died down and suddenly a door sprung open a few feet behind him.

”Well, what do we have here?” A muffled voice sneered, this time in English. Lukas tried to call out but remembered that his mouth was covered with tape. Desperately he struggled in his seat, trying to get out.

”Oh you’re going? Please, don’t leave. Not on my account.” Whoever the voice had belonged to had to be the reason Lukas was trapped here. And also a total nutcase, Lukas thought in irritation. The sounds of footsteps were louder as the owner of the voice had moved closer. Finally, when the person was standing directly behind him, a hand roughly nudged his back and muttered what sounded like an order. Lukas could hear more footsteps and felt several hands grab his arms and legs. He was then pulled off the chair and dragged onto the floor, receiving numerous punches and blows to his head. Lukas struggled to get up and crawl away, but someone had kicked him right into the stomach and he was sprawling on the floor in great pain. With another punch, the young man was unconscious.

When Lukas opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a soft bed, rather than on the cold, hard floor. A hand brought a cup to his lips, whilst another supported his head.

”Is that better?” A voice asked in what sounded like a Danish accent. Lukas’ mouth was still swollen from the beatings earlier and was unable to agree. His vision was quite blurry so he was could not make out the face of the person who was caring for him. It was all a distant flurry of mismatched colours; Red, black and yellow…Well, red and black for whatever they were wearing. He was certain that the onlooker had blonde hair. Lukas tried to blink and refocus his vision but it was no use. Whoever had beaten him had obviously done a good job.

The figure stared directly at Lukas and sighed deeply. “Such lost eyes.”

The Danish voice continued. “Such lost, beautiful violet eyes.” The same hands reproached his face and held it for a few minutes. Lukas trembled and tried to hold still. The last thing he needed was to show weakness to this person.

”What a shame…” The voice continued to sigh, more to himself than to Lukas. With that, he let go of him and walked out of the room, leaving Lukas as confused and disorientated as ever.

Who was this creep and what did he want? He seemed so familiar…An annoying voice which sounded like it was making a joke at everything around him. Despite how gravely serious he sounded, it was as if he was condescending Lukas. Could it be Mathias? Lukas tried to push that terrifying thought out of his head. That man was crazy, but he couldn’t possibly be THAT crazy. He was far too foolish to even string such a phrase of words together, at least as far as Lukas knew. Besides, Mathias was distinguishable from his laugh and cheery chatter. That seriousness was very much unlike the Dane. 

Lukas’ head throbbed painfully and he closed his eyes. All those confronting thoughts were too much to dwell on, especially after the ordeal he had been through. Rest was needed.

A light shone on Lukas’ face and he awoke with a start. To his horror, he was no longer on the bed but back in that dark, cold room he was in at the beginning. Someone was standing close by and was shining the torch directly into his eyes. Normally such an action would anger the Norwegian, but he knew better than to argue and defy his captor…It would only make things worse.

”This place must be familiar to you.” The figure sneered, as if reading Lukas’ thoughts. He was still shining the torch into his eyes so it made it harder to look elsewhere. “It’s been a while since you’ve had a bath, Lukas…And if there’s one thing I hate, its dirty prisoners.” The figure then began to laugh hysterically, causing the light of the torch to shake furiously. “Of course if you weren’t so much of a filthy, rude back chatter, you wouldn’t be here in the first place.” the captor continued after he recovered from his laughing fit. Lukas’ eyes widened in disbelief. His captor insulted him as if he was telling the epic punch line to a hilarious joke. It was too much for him to handle and he couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

”Shut it, you fool. You know nothing about me!” Lukas said fiercely, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt.

The captor stood for a while, clearly surprised to be addressed in such a way. Lukas felt a small surge of triumph rise in him. Maybe he can release me now. He thought hopefully.

A large slap met Lukas’ cheek, knocking him down. His face felt as if it were on fire. The captor stood over Lukas’ lying, victimised form and pointed one accusing black- gloved finger at him.

”Don’t you ever, ever back chat me again.” The captor said coldly, with every menacing word piercing his burning cheek. He exhaled sharply and roughly grabbed Lukas by the shoulders, pulling him towards the front of the room. Before them was a long steel trough, reminiscent to that farm animals would drink out of. The steel gleamed under the dimly lit surroundings and it took Lukas a moment to realise that it was filled with water. Without much ado, the captor pushed the Norwegian head first into the trough. Lukas felt a cold shock as his body was submerged into the icy coldness, as if a thousand daggers were evading his being, piercing through his clothes and into the flesh. He sputtered as he surfaced for air, but the captor pushed him under again, holding Lukas into place for a few minutes before letting him go. He struggled to pull himself out of the through but the captor, seeing how desperate he was to escape, grabbed him forcibly and held him under the water for several more minutes than last time and until Lukas felt his lungs screaming for air, his grasp was freed. The procedure waned on for what seemed like a couple of hours. Lukas couldn’t tell, seeing that there was no clock or a window, which would have indicated the change in the time. Now that he thought of it, it was hard to say how long Lukas had been captured, let alone where he was. It could have been a few days or weeks.

When he was well and truly warn-out, the captor pulled Lukas out of the trough and carried him through the room to the other side. Now in a lighter area, Lukas could get a better look at the man who was carrying him. But to his disappointment, his captor’s face was obscured by a dark hood, whilst his mouth hidden by a long, black piece of material which looked similar to a surgical mask.

The captor held Lukas close, allowing his head to lie on his chest like a lover. The Norwegian’s heart quivered as he realised how intimate his gesture must look, had there been someone else in the room. Finally the captor carried Lukas up a long flight of stairs and opened a door at the side, which in turn was the same room with the bed that Lukas had slept in earlier.

”Lay down.” his captor instructed, his voice rough and husky. “I’ll be back later, so don’t you dare think about going anywhere.” Lukas obeyed and as soon as his head touched the pillow he found it very easy to fall asleep.

When he awoke, the red and black-clad figure was back briefly but as soon as Lukas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the black hood was on again.

”Come,” the figure signalled. “We’ll get you all cleaned up.”

Lukas’ head was swimming with so many questions. Who was this man and why did he seem so familiar? And even so, why didn’t he ever reveal his face? Could it be due to shame, or was he afraid of Lukas discovering him? Why was he torturing Lukas but then nurturing him with such tenderness afterward? Did he feel bad for what he had done, or did he enjoy seeing him hurt? A memory flooded back to Lukas’ mind to the time when this figure held his face in his hands. "Such lost eyes." He remarked “Such lost, beautiful violet eyes…” Could this man receive some sadistic pleasure from witnessing Lukas’ suffering? He froze as his mind tried to analyse these numerous, complex questions.

The captor stopped when he realised that Lukas wasn’t walking with him.

"Move it!" He snapped and Lukas jolted out of his thoughts and quickly followed.

Lukas was led into a small, tiled bathroom. There was a large, cream bath tub in the centre with gold-painted feet. A red curtain elegantly framed it and further to the right was a cream basin with matching golden taps. Lukas stared in quiet astonishment at the overwhelming display of opulence of such a basic room.

”It’s beautiful, is it not?” The figure asked, once again reading Lukas’ thoughts. “If you treat me kindly, maybe you too will be rewarded with such wealth.” Lukas’ heart thumped as he took in what the man had said. Wealth? This was what he wanted. But how could he show kindness to a person he did not know? He was about to ask this when the figure barked another order at him.

”Lift up your hands over your head!”

Lukas slowly moved up his arms, which were still aching from the dozen bruises he received from the beatings. The captor then assisted to remove his clothing and filled the bath.

The young man slipped into the bath quickly, suddenly aware and embarrassed of his nudity. He was pleasantly greeted by the intense warmth of the soapy water and felt his head buzz with confusion again.

The captor sat on a stool next to the bath and held Lukas firmly, scrubbing him thoroughly with a soap-lathered brush. Despite how warm the water was, Lukas had goose bumps. He shivered at the touch of the captor. It was disconcerting, yet he couldn’t pull away, no matter how much he wanted to. Under soaked hair, he peeked at his captor through the hood the best he could. Two light blue eyes peered back, but he turned away.

”I’ll get you some fresh clothes.” the man quickly said and got up, walking briskly to the door and disappearing before Lukas could say anything.

After he dried off and got dressed, the captor took him back to the bedroom where Lukas got to sleep for a couple more hours. He felt exhausted but considerably better than earlier. The captor was so puzzling, but in a way Lukas felt drawn to him. He was so caring and yet so powerful and dominating.

Maybe if he didn’t laugh so manically and insult me so much, I wouldn’t feel the need to escape him so easily. Lukas thought. But he quickly tried to bury such a notion. There was no way he could be feeling affection towards the man who held him prisoner and tortured him, it just wasn’t right. Lukas never fell for anyone before. It even took effort to make friends or to warm up to someone.

Out of all people, why do I have to think so fondly about him? Lukas was angry with himself for thinking this way, but there was nothing he could do about it. He shut his eyes as a wave of hopelessness washed over him. He felt so utterly weak.

But before he fell asleep, a hand reached down and stroked his cheek lovingly. It was no longer burning.

”Sov godt, min elskede.” A voice whispered and all was silent.

 

The next time the young man had awoken, he was in the cold, dark room again. To his distress, he was hand cuffed to the wall, whilst his foot was cuffed to a chained ball. There was no way he could escape.

”Do you know why you are here?” Asked the captor from somewhere in the darkness.

”No! No I don’t.” Lukas cried indignantly. “I don’t know where I am and I don’t know who you are. All I know is that you are insane and I hate you. Now let me go!!”

The captor exhaled fiercely and struck him again on the same cheek.

”You silly boy. After all I have done for you and all I’ve said; you have still chosen to defy me!” He snarled. The taller man reached somewhere into the darkness and drew out an axe. The highly polished metal shone wickedly in the darkness and Lukas’ eyes widened in fear. The captor moved the axe slowly towards the younger man’s chest. He began to unbutton Lukas’ shirt and then pressed the weapon onto his flesh, the cold, sharp blade causing Lukas to flinch. The captor then proceeded to move the weapon close to Lukas’ neck, slightly touching his fair hair.

”Such a shame.” He murmured, stroking the Norwegians’ hair with the tip of the blade “How I have to chop off such an attractive head. But then again, your face may look prettier with some scarlet splashed on it.

”Stop, please!” Lukas begged, struggling to move away from the axe. “I did not mean all those things I said to you. I…”

”Really?” the captor’s voice heightened with interest, yet he still held the axe in place. “Go on; tell me what you want to say.” His grip tightened and very slowly he made a small incision on Lukas’ bare skin. It wasn’t fatal, but it was enough to create a few drops of crimson.

”…I care about you!” Lukas sputtered out. “All those times we spent together, I didn’t realise that I would fall for you.”

”ALL those times?!” The captor asked in disbelief. He chuckled. “I almost fell for that. But I’m not as stupid as you think.”

”What are you talking about?” Lukas demanded. “Why would you think that I think less of you?”

”You are even thicker than I thought, Lukas.” The man insulted. “You don’t remember that one person you had loathed so much? The one who considered you as a brother and yet you dared to belittle him. Well pretending that I was oblivious to your derision was getting too tiresome. I had enough!”

With a flourish the captor threw back his hood, partially revealing his appearance. Wild, short blond hair stood on an end and underneath that was the same light blue eyes. The black surgical mask fell and a familiar Dane was standing before him.

”Mathias?” Lukas couldn’t believe his eyes. He had played with the idea that he may have been involved but never did he fully conceive it.

”That’s right.” Mathias confirmed. “Now do you see why I had to do this to you?”

”You don’t have to…” Lukas tried to explain. “I care about you. Please, don’t hurt me anymore.”

”LIES!” roared the Dane. “You are just saying what I want to hear just so I can free you.”

”Will this make you believe?” Lukas asked, and he leaned towards Mathias with a struggle and planted passionate kiss on his lips.

Mathias’ blue eyes widened and for once he was paralysed under the Norwegian’s action. He dropped the axe to floor with a loud clang and scooped Lukas’ head into his hands, stroking his hair as their kiss continued. Mathias’ lips were quivering slightly from the contact of the victimised Norwegian. He couldn’t draw away. It was too difficult. His lips were so warm, so inviting. It filled him with the utmost pleasure, which had been denied from him all those times before. All he could do was to reciprocate Lukas’ actions. In the dark room, the only thing the men could think of was the intense love that was passing between them. 

”I guess I was wrong.” admitted Mathias sheepishly, blushing from the kiss. “Oh but why did I have to go this far to get your affection back?”

Lukas smiled, gazing deep into the light blue pools. That familiar twinkle in Mathias’ eyes was coming back.

”I guess that my dislike for you was just a mask for my true feelings. I had no idea that you cared…I just thought that you were just being ignorant about everything, hence why I insulted you so.”

”Well starting from today we need to be more open about our feelings.”

Mathias said, and then laughed at how cliché he sounded. Without realising it, Lukas found himself laughing with him. It was very rare that anyone could make him laugh.

They both stared at each other’s eyes in a long silence afterward and Mathias finally released him. Lukas was exhausted and fell into the taller man’s arms instantly. Mathias the carried Lukas back upstairs and lay him down gently on the bed. Just when he was about to leave the room however, Lukas shuffled to face Mathias in the darkness and peered at him with his violet eyes.

”Could you stay with me?” He pleaded. Those eyes were still lost and lonely, full of longing for the company of the man who he had once resented. 

Mathias eyes sparkled as he smiled in the dim doorway.

”You don’t know how happy I am to hear that.” He said, as he undressed and joined Lukas.

The two lay together, both held tightly in each others arms. Lukas ran a hand through Mathias’ hair stroking it affectionately whilst the Dane closed his eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

”I never would have guessed that we’d be here…” Mathias said softly, with his eyes still closed.

”And I never knew that you would go to such extremes to get through to me.” replied Lukas. “But I’m glad you did, or else I’d never wake up to myself.”

”As they say, one can do anything for the one they love.” Mathias explained. He opened his eyes to give the Norwegian a terrific smile and kissed him on the forehead. “And I believe that you have fallen for my charms and are affected by Copenhagen Syndrome.”

”Copenhagen Syndrome?” Lukas frowned. “Don’t you mean Stockholm Syndrome? That’s the condition when the prisoner falls for their captor.”

”Because you fell for me, not Sweden.” Mathias replied mischievously. With another grin, he delivered his prisoner a tender kiss, which caused Lukas’ heart to skip a beat. Lukas lay close to Mathias’ chest and realised that his heart was also racing. Despite being a prisoner, he had fallen for the man he had least expected. Copenhagen syndrome or not, Lukas knew that he was in love and that his feelings were growing for Mathias in every minute he had spent with him. And that made the darkness all the more comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key:
> 
> Sov godt, min elskede-Sleep well, my love.


End file.
